dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Arachne
, an example of a Arachne]] The Arachne (アラクネ族, Arakune-zoku) are a demi-human liminal race with the upper body of a human and the lower body of a spider. Carnivores, arachne are physically strong and fast. Arachne are most noted for being able to create a silk that is five times stronger than steel and twice as elastic as nylon. They can also produce variants of the silk, ranging from sticky, stretch, to tough to suit whatever situation is required. While most commonly used to catch and bind prey, arachne can also use their silk to form a network of threads to sense vibrations. Physiological Attributes *The average Arachne has six eyes but the number can vary between individuals. *Arachne bodies are covered by a hard, though light, exoskeleton. They possess sharp claws on the ends of their fingers which are used to cut open prey, and as such can easily cut human skin. *While typical spiders use their pedipalp legs (the front-most legs protruding from their waists) for eating, it is assumed, due to their position, that Arachne use their pedipalps during intercourse to hold their mate in place. *Each Arachne is born with a unique pattern on their rear abdomen. *Like spiders, Arachne can get drunk from ingesting caffeine. *While possessing a primary spinneret within their secondary abdomen from which they are able to produce and emit silk like a spider, arachne also possess spinnerets in their wrists and are able to emit silk in a similar fashion to . Cultural Differences * All Arachne females are proficient in bondage as it has uses in mating, though it should be noted that Rachnera Arachnera is exceptional at the practice. Subspecies Small Breeds The Small Breeds (小型種, Kogata-shu) subspecies is smaller in size than the standard Arachne. Their legs are short, but they can move much faster than standard arachne, and they are good at jumping and full of energy. Instead of spinning webs, these Arachne wander around on the ground in search of prey. They can produce thread, but they only use it to stop their descent when they fall from high places. Long Leg Breeds The Long Leg Breeds (アシダカ種, Ashidaka-shu) are a large subspecies with thinner and longer legs than standard Arachne. These large Arachne are mild-mannered. They cannot produce thread, but they move surprisingly quickly to secure their prey. Their hunting instincts are so powerful that they will sometimes abandon the prey they have captured to pursue new prey. As they are especially uncompromising regarding the extermination of household pests, they are respectfully known among those troubled by such pests as "sergeants". Large Breeds The Large Breeds (大型種, Ōgata-shu) subspecies is far larger than standard Arachne with thick legs and a covering of hair. They are very wild and aggressive. In addition to being strong, they also have venom, making them extremely dangerous to approach without caution. That being said however, said venom is not particularly strong nor harmful. They are not well-suited to interspecies exchange programs, as when they have interacted with humans, they were arrested for assaulting them and causing other problems. Members *Rachnera Arachnera Gallery File:Arachne1.png File:Arachne2.png File:Rachnea3.png File:Rachnea5.png File:Rachnea6.png File:Rachnea9.png File:KimihitoHouse29.png File:1409723426622.jpg File:Rachnea11.png File:SpiderwebShot.png File:LivingWith12.png File:LivingWith13.png File:ArachneClaws.png File:LiveVideoRachnera4.png See Also *Jorōgumo - a liminal demi-human species with spider characteristics in a similar manner to Arachne. Trivia *The Long Legs subspecies is the only Arachne who uses katakana for their subspecies name. *Arachne weave a durable cloth from their own threads, the main component of which is protein. Its beauty and rarity command a high price on the open market due to its strength, but its true purpose is to merely catch and prevent anyone ensnared in it from breaking free. * Because of their superior abilities, Arachnes are one of the most powerful and dangerous extra-species in the world. *One of The Eight Brothers is dating an Arachne girl. She is concerned about accidentally hurting her boyfriend due to her claws and considers herself a monster that he should stay away from because of this. Category:Terms Category:Monster Species